tgbanfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 Recap
In the Beginning The party meets at the Crossroads in, brought together from an unexpected attack by a band of Elven thieves with mysterious green eyes. After dispatching the the thieves the party takes on the task to move a mysterious box branded by the famous smith Sandro Blackhammer to a safe location in the local city of Lancaster, away from the man known as Gil who had hired the thieves. Here they leave the box with a group known as the Seekers of the Light, a band of paladins and clerics looking to do good in the world lead by the tiefling paladin Virtue. Realizing that they make a pretty good team, the party takes on the task to remove a troublesome band of kobolds from their caves nearby. Inside they find the creatures in the midst of a ritual to resurrect tiamot. Luckily for the party, the kobolds are not the most clever of beasts, creating a mock imitation of the horrific god, who Lewella Dawson dispatches with ease. The Return to Lancaster The party shares their information about the robbery with Virtue, who in turn tells them that Gil is a necromancer who lives to the far north. The party reaches out to a local businessman, Travis Waylorn, in efforts to gain magical means to strengthen their arsenal. However, they are pulled aside by the word of a massive influx of refugees from the island of Gravenhall, a place famous for the production of bloodroot. On their way there, they find a boat with an eerie fog trailing behind it, its passengers seemingly unconscious on the deck of the ship. While some of the passengers are alive, the majority are horrific monstrosities trying to pass themselves off as humans in order to draw in prey. After an aquatic battle with the creatures the party finds that they have rescued one of the head researchers on the island, Falfaelor Dwellor. With Fal as their guide, the party safely lands on the island and begins to look for refugees with an agreement with the ship captain that the boat won't be by the next night fall. The party finds the town of Gravenhall in shambles, the few remaining inhabitants hiding in hushed silence in fear that the fog may hear them. The head monk on the island informs the party of that every night a horrific beast comes and preys on the unlucky few who have been unable to flee this horrific island. The party runs across the island, enchanted in magical silence, in order to prepare battlements for the monsters next coming. With seconds to spare the battlements are set and ready as an enormous winged bird like creature with a plague like aura descends through the dark clouds. The party finds themselves over run by horrific abominations, the horrific winged creature, and the very fog trying to rip their souls from their body. With the beast slain by one of Rolf's intricately placed arrows, the party escorts the rest of the refugees to the boat, taking a further look into the horrors that lurk beneath Gravenhall. Allisandra The party ventures further into Gravenhall in order to find the heinous origins of the beasts that call this place their home. Inside they find even more horrific monsters, pieces of people stitched together in order to provide the parts for these abominations. Although the party is able to force fight their way down, they are surprised by an armored abomination that kills Lewella. In grief and in need of reinforcments, the party returns to Lancaster, seeking a way to bring their fallen comrade back. A priest named Joseph, working with the Gosmer Heart successfully brings Lewella back at the cost of favor to be named later. With a small group of paladins from the seekers of the light, finding a army of the abominations waiting for them. They fight their way back down to a room where a beautiful woman lie in wait. A powerful enchantment falls about the party forcing them to "dance" against gaudy zombie puppets with sharp metal rods implemented as weaponry. Upon the defeat of Allisandra, they discover connections to the necromancer Gil in her tomb. Waylorn The party returns to Lancaster seeking, once again, magical aid from Waylorn. Waylorn sends them to retrieve a rare plant that allows the user to develop dark vision. He then sends them to a town to the north with one of his informants, Viera. There they meet with numerous adventurers who are traveling down into the underdark for its many rare resources. The party finds themselves tricked an sold into slavery, having to break out and crawl their way back to the surface (leaving a bloody trail of drow in their wake). With Waylorn obviously hostile toward the party, and looking for somewhere to recover, the party teleports to Dreynar's hometown of Merrowcreek. Revenge The party, with assistance of Merrowcreek, teleports into Waylorn's warehouse seeking revenge. Struggling to open the door, for they had forgotten they had a crowbar, they find themselves in an all out brawl with Waylorn's many guards. Waylorn himself joins the battle, brought down (like so many others) by Lewella's axe. The party raids the home, now ablaze for gold and magical items and escapes under the cover of darkness. Rolf, being the clever thinker he is, follows the swarm of guards to the manor in order to throw off suspicion, Dreynar tagging along to ensure the safety of his little buddy. Here they find Waylorn, not dead as previously thought, but regenerating with unnatural speed. Yet in another bright idea from Rolf, he unloads his 6-shooter into Waylorn. Rolf and Dreynar find themselves captured by the guards and put on trial. The rest of the party, with the help of Gabrio Danote (a noble the party had decided to "level up") help Dreynar, Rolf and those of Iron Wing brought in for questioning escape. Dreynar, believing Virtue to be under the influence of some mind altering magic, stays behind only to find his assumptions correct, but his magic too weak. Dreynar barely escapes with his life, his friend Adam was not so lucky. Strikes in the Dark The party makes numerous attacks against Waylorn. Eventually traveling disguised to Chayari in order to look for help. They find Dreynar's father, Chad Thunderburker, not in any mood to help, but takes Dreynar along to join the secret order known as the Tempest Eye. The rest of the party, under advice from Gabrio, searches for the noble Xarin Blackgale. They find his home abandoned, the servants murdered and Xarin nowhere to be found. Following a hidden escape route they find a party of Drow with the kidnapped Xarin and his wife slung across the back of horses. The party finds themselves caught in a trap, using Xarin as bait, and are quickly overwhelmed and almost brought to the point of death. Suddenly a hurricane appears in the distance, Dreynar Stormcaller (now in control of his powers) putting an end to the many Drow that had attacked his friends. The party captures the Drow Viera, extracting information pertinent to both Waylorn and Gil. They take Viera's weapon, an odd silver rod glowing with a red aura. As the party picks them up, the rods transform into a weapon fitting the user's personality. The Gay Swan The party, tired of being caught in traps, finally sets one. Under the ruse of a "middleman" trading company, they strike at Waylorn where it hurts, his pocketbook. They target Waylorn Inc's higher ups, attempting to get close enough to either Waylorn, or his Drow informants to strike. After some incredible negotiating from the party's charlatan, Canelle Tornade, the party finds Waylorn's subordinates more than interested in this new company. The party refuses the offer and are attacked by the Drow. This time though, the party is ready. They dispatch the rouges, Dreynar skidding on the edge of death in the process. With the last of the Drow defeated, the party rallies once more, this time to finish it. Gil The party plans their attack, Xarin, Chad, Leroy (a half-elf swashbuckler) and Marian Danote. They siege the broken castle, Gil's undead creations mercilessly attacking under the shadow of an enormous undead dragon. The party fights their way to the basement of the church Dreynar saving Xarin's life and asking Chadley, now on better terms, that he and Marian retreat with Xarin and Leroy. The party finds a horrid, plae creature funneling some odd energy into a beautiful brown haired woman entrapped within a mithril cage, Waylorn kneeling at her side. The party attacks, Gil escaping in a flash with the woman as Waylorn falls to the earth defeated. He tells the party of his tragic tale of love lost and friendships once forged in iron now broken. The party releases Waylorn in exchange for the clearing of their names and allows him to pursue after Gil, the man who ,literally, stole his wife Emily.